


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, M/M, and mabel is really supportive, cipherpines, dipper talks about his feelings, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper knew he had to tell Mabel about his crush on the demon sooner or later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Dipper's heart was pounding and his knees were getting a little shaky as he went upstairs to his shared bedroom. This is Mabel, he thought, why am I so nervous about this?

He entered the room and looked at Mabel. She was knitting another sweater, and smiled brightly when she noticed Dipper at the doorway.

"What do you think, bro-bro?" She asked, presenting the almost-completed yellow sweater to Dipper, "I'm making it for Bill since he practically lives with us now. He's part of the family."

Part of the family... Dipper didn't think of Bill as family. Not quite.

"Yeah.. it's great, Mabel. I'm sure he'll love it." Dipper probably should have said it with more enthusiasm, because his apprehension was starting to trickle through.

"Dipper."

"Mabel?"

"What's going on? I can always tell when something's up," Mabel questioned. Dipper's heart stopped. He should have known that she would have seen through his facade. He walked over to her then cautiously balanced himself on the edge of her bed.

"Um, I really don't know how to say this", Dipper stalled.

"Just spit it out, Dipper. There's nothing that will make me hate you or not accept you, you know that right?" Mabel always knew what to say.

"I'll just get right to it then", Dipper said, "I think I might have feelings for Bill."

Mabel smiled knowingly. "Bro, didn't you think I already knew that?"

"What?! How could you have possibly-"

"Dipper, I am your twin sister. I can tell when you have the hots for someone. You always stare at Bill and get super jittery and red when he gets close to you."

"Don't call it the 'hots', it's weird. And you act like I was being obvious," Dipper returned.

"You were."

Wait, if he was that obvious, did Bill know? It would ruin Dipper if Bill found out.

"Before you ask, Bill is completely oblivious. I could see the gears working to that conclusion."

"But what do I do? I can't make these feelings go away, believe me I've tried, and he probably doesn't even have attraction towards humans. I'm doomed, Mabel, doomed!"

Mabel set aside her forgotten knitting and pulled Dipper into a hug. It took Dipper by surprise, so he tensed up but quickly relaxed. 

"Take it down a notch. You're being dramatic, even for me. After all, I'm pretty sure he likes you too", Mabel comforted.

"Really?"

"Really. He always is asking me questions about you, 'what's Dipper's favorite food?', 'does Dipper like to read a lot?', 'does Dipper like the color yellow?' Sometimes it gets a little annoying, but I think it's cute."

Dipper's felt a smile crack his face. Bill thinks about him and talks about him. This was great news.

"Thanks for telling me Mabel."

"You are so grossly smitten with him. You're cute."

"No I'm not."

"You totally are", Mabel got up and looked at Dipper, "Feelings about certain dream demons aside, I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch at the diner."

"Why? There's food here at the Shack."

"We're celebrating you finally coming to terms with your huge crush on Bill", she grabbed his arm and pulled him up," Come on, you still have to tell me EVERYTHING."

Dipper rolled his eyes and acted like he hated being dragged down to the diner. But he actually felt light and happy to finally get that off his chest. Mabel had taken the news more than well, and that's what matters. Who knows? Maybe he'll actually tell Bill at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, even though it was really short. This is my first try at writing fanfiction, so I hope I did okay. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
